


Chocolat chaud

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: « Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud, dit Sakura. Ma mère m'en faisait toujours quand j'étais malade. » Naruto porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce chocolat chaud. « C'est délicieux, dit-il. »





	Chocolat chaud

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura regarda sa montre une dernière fois. Naruto avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils déjeunent chez Ichiraku. Elle tapota ses doigts sur la table. Elle allait attendre encore en peu et ensuite, elle s'en irait. Il n'avait qu'à être à l'heure. Elle soupira et regarda de nouveau sa montre. Naruto n'était toujours pas là. Tant pis pour lui. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver.

« Sakura-chan ! »

Enfin ! Pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, prête à lui dire sa façon de penser, mais elle se tut voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Naruto. Il avait les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi-clos et il éternua bruyamment.

« Désolé Sakura-chan, je suis en retard. J'avais du mal à me lever ce matin. »

Sakura s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur le front pour vérifier sa température. Il était brûlant.

« Naruto, tu es malade. On aurait dû annuler.  
-Je vais bien. Et puis j'avais vraiment hâte qu'on déjeune ensemble. »

Il éternua à nouveau et frissonna.

« Bon ça suffit, dit Sakura. Je te raccompagne chez toi.  
-C'est pas la peine Sakura-chan, je te dis que ça va. »

Sakura mit ses poings sur les hanches et le regarda sévèrement. Naruto toussa. Il se sentait bien trop faible pour argumenter contre elle. Sans plus attendre, Sakura le prit par le bras et le raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement. 

Une fois arrivé, Naruto alla directement dans son lit. Sakura chercha des médicaments dans la boîte à pharmacie qu'il avait. Malheureusement, la plupart étaient périmés depuis longtemps. Elle finit par en trouver un contre la fièvre. Elle lui prépara un verre d'eau et lui donna le médicament. Tout de suite après, Naruto finit par s'endormir. Sakura aurait pu partir, mais elle préférait rester pour être sûre qu'il allait bien. Elle en profita pour ranger ses affaires qui traînaient par terre et s'assit ensuite sur une chaise près du lit de Naruto. Celui-ci dormait profondément. Elle lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui était sur son front et constata que sa fièvre diminuait.

Elle le regarda un instant et sourit. Naruto avait bien changé depuis leurs années à l'académie. Il était le héro de Konoha, future Hokage, aimé et respecté de tous. Mais pour Sakura, il était bien plus que cela. Il était le soleil et elle avait besoin de sa lumière et de sa chaleur pour avancer. Elle avait du mal à se rappeler à quoi ressemblait sa vie sans lui. Elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait jamais osé dire ce qu'elle ressentait de peur de gâcher leur amitié. Elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et elle s'endormit à son tour.

******

Naruto se réveilla. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il vit Sakura endormie, la tête posée sur son lit et sa main dans la sienne. Naruto sourit en se souvenant du rêve qu'il avait fait où Sakura lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front. Il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Si seulement elle pouvait ressentir la même chose que lui. Il caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce et se rendormit, apaisé par la présence de Sakura.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, Sakura n'était plus là. Il regarda l'heure qu'il était et constata qu'il avait dormi toute l'après-midi. Une odeur de chocolat envahit la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et Sakura entra, tenant une tasse fumante entre les mains.

« Tu es réveillé. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Mieux. »

Sakura sourit, rassurée. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, à côté de Naruto et lui donna la tasse.

« Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud, dit Sakura. Ma mère m'en faisait toujours quand j'étais malade. »

Naruto porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce chocolat chaud.

« C'est délicieux, dit-il. »

Sakura partit plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois qu'elle était sûre que Naruto n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

******

Deux jours étaient passés. Naruto se trouvait dans la cuisine de Sakura, se sentant coupable. Si elle n'avait pas veillé sur lui toute la journée, elle ne serait pas malade. Il prit la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il venait de lui préparer et lui amena. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Il entra dans la chambre. Sakura, qui était allongée dans son lit, se mit à tousser. Naruto lui tendit la tasse et Sakura l'accepta avec joie.

« Il n'est sûrement pas aussi bon que le tien, s'excusa Naruto. »

Sakura but une gorgée et sourit.

« C'est parfait. »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Sakura était à moitié endormie, elle murmura :

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

Naruto s'agenouilla à côté du lit, lui prit la main et déposa un baiser.

« Toujours. »

Il resta près d'elle toute la nuit, leur main entrelacée.

_Fin___


End file.
